


Battleship

by sciencebiatch



Series: It's Love [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Skyeward - Freeform, Smut, skyewardmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward hates losing. Especially to Skye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battleship

**Author's Note:**

> Skyeward Month [ week one ~ memories ]  
> 

Ward never loses. He always wins at board games. Especially Battleship.

“G4” Skye announces before looking up and seeing Ward’s face drop. His eyebrows burrow and his jaw clenches. She knew that she had won. She had beat the all ‘champion’ of board games. Now she just needed him to saw those four little words.

“Say it” Skye said, mocking Ward.

He clenched his jaw and wrist so hard that they were starting to go red. He didn’t want to admit defeat, he would never admit defeat … yet she looked so happy and he didn’t want to deny her of her happiness.

Dammit he was going soft … for her.

“Say it Ward” Skye whispered before biting her lip forcing Ward to muffle a moan. She had to stop biting her lip before he would do something he would regret.

Skye got up from her seat and walked around to his side before sitting down on his knees. Ward tried to shift her off before she stayed put. He could feel himself hardening - just because of their proximity. She leaned back and he could smell her. Her sweet scent and her strawberry shampoo just intoxicating him. Ward put his hands on her waist as she leaned even further into him. He tried to stop her from moving too much before she started to feel his hardness.

Skye fluttered her eyelids at him before she turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck. She buried her face in Ward’s neck causing him to suck a quick breath in. He could feel Skye grin. She was slowing getting to him and he couldn’t do anything about it. He didn’t know what was stopping him but all he wanted to do was enjoy the moment. Then again he also wanted to press his lips against hers - but he knew that wasn’t a good idea.

She was just teasing him. To her this was nothing - just a game. To him .. this was more.

“Say it … Say it Ward” Skye whispered into his ear but when she heard no response she started moving her hips.

Ward couldn’t help it. He let out a groan when Skye started grinding on him and she just smirked. Ward was slowly losing. Losing at her game.

She stopped - He thought he’d won but she started leaving light kisses on his neck ( all this while still grinding on him). He’d had enough - he couldn’t take it any longer.

Ward pushed her off him before he pinned her up against the wall and pressed his lips against hers.

He heard her let out a long moan. Her hands pinned above her head she responded to the kiss with just as much passion. Ward tugged at her lip slightly before he pressed up against her, letting her feel exactly what she’d done to him.

“Skye. This is more than just a game to me. Please tell me it’s more for you?” Ward said, his voice raspy and out of breathe from the kiss.

“It’s more. It’s a hell of a lot more.” Skye said moaning before returning to the kiss.

Ward smiled before he let her arms go, letting her move them around his neck and giving her more access into the kiss. She started running her hands up and down his torso and under his top. before she nipped at his lip before quickly moving her lips to his ear.

“Say it. Say it for me Ward” Skye said sexily before cupping his dick and giving it a squeeze.

Ward was weak at his knees. He needed her.

“You sunk my battleship.”


End file.
